Renée
Etymology ルネ transliterates from from "Renée," female variant of René. From Late Latin Renatus (born again). Or alternatively, from Germanic Raginald, from elements ragin (advice) and wald (rule). Compare to Rigaud. Name of 16th century French princess. Appearance Hair braided in cornrows. Stern appearance. Personality Haughty manner with Raki. But frightened when confronted by Priscilla and Riful. Datasheet 'Class' Renée is a Defensive Type warrior, her Sensing Ability enabling distance sensing of Yoma Power.Claymore 15, Scene 081, p. 103 Eyes of the Organization.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 10 History Early life unknown. First mention by Black Suit during Executive meeting with Clarice.Claymore 12, Scene 068, p. 139 'Doga' 'Yoma aura' On outskirts of Doga, Renée senses a strange Yoma Energy aura.Claymore 15, Scene 081, p. 103 'Raki' Renée confronts Raki with Yoma's skullcap. She demands to know how he detected the Yoma. When he equivocates, she grabs him by the throat. But a small child intervenes. Renée at first ignores her, but suddenly retreats.Claymore 15, Scene 081, pp. 113–115 Raki tries to reassure Renée, who cannot believe he would let the child accompany him.Claymore 15, Scene 081, p. 117 'No. 47' Raki asks about Clare's whereabouts. Renée never heard of Clare, but promises to convey a message should she meet her.Claymore 15, Scene 081, pp. 118–122 After Renée leaves, Raki pats head of Priscilla.Claymore 15, Scene 081, p. 127 'Talent scout' After Renée leaves town, she senses the aura of an Awakened Being. She flees, but is ambushed by Riful, who pins Renée down with tentacles. Since Renée detected Dauf's distant Yoma Energy and Riful's hidden Yoma Energy, Renée passed Riful's test.Claymore 15, Scene 081, p. 131–133 'Witch's Maw II' 'Prisoner' Renée regains consciousness. She hangs from ceiling of castle cellar. Her arm is missing. Below sits Riful.Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 135 Renée sees both legs missing—she screams. Riful offers to let Renée reattach her limbs if she cooperates. Dauf drags in a strange object. He raises it in front of Renée.Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 142 'Thing of beauty' Renée gazes in horror at the fused Luciela x Rafaela.Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 143 Riful tells Renée of her goal to awaken the entity.Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 164 Renée demands that she be allowed to reattach her limbs, before probing Luciela x Rafaela.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 14 Riful relents. Dauf lowers Renée to floor. As reattaches her limbs, she probes the entity.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 20 'Danger' Renée finds life fragments of someone. But when she touches it, an explosion hurls her back into the physical world.Claymore 16, Scene 084, pp. 21–24 She realizes the entity must never awaken.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 24 'Clare' 'Lacroix' In Lacroix, Clare and Cynthia fight a female Awakened, while Uma knocks unconscious an Organization search party. Awakened killed.Claymore 15, Scene 083, pp. 181–193 But Rubel witnesses everything. Later in a private meeting, Cynthia guesses that Rubel is an agent for Dragons' Allies.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 32 Rubel plays on their sympathies by claiming that Rafaela and Renée are being held captive by Riful. Clare suspects that Rubel is only trying to get them killed.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 37 'Dauf' Baited by Rubel, the warriors search for Renée and Rafaela. In forest, they encounter Dauf, who grabs Uma's leg—Clare cuts it off. While Cynthia regenerates Uma's leg, Clare follows Dauf into Witch's Maw II. Fight inside castle results. But Clare escapes.Claymore 17, Scene 090, pp. 20–50 'Race against time' In the cellar, Renée tries reattaching her limbs as quickly as possible. She senses Luciela x Rafaela awakening, while Riful notices the commotion upstairs.Claymore 17, Scene 091, pp. 43–47 'Battle' As Dauf and Clare fight, they demolish castle interior. Clare escapes through hole in the wall. Riful grabs Dauf with her tentacles, stopping him from doing more damage. After he explains what happened, Riful awakens and searches for Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 53 'Escape' Renée takes Suppressant and flees. Dauf tries to pursue her, but she loses him.Claymore 17, Scene 091, pp. 58–59 Riful destroys all life in the surrounding forest, killing Renée, but barely missing Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 091, p. 60 While Riful and Dauf are distracted by Renée, Clare reenters the castle.Claymore 17, Scene 091, p. 61 'Return to castle' Inside the castle, Clare finds the chamber where hangs Luciela x Rafaela.Claymore 17, Scene 091, pp. 62–63 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Renée Mission